When to Use Patience and Impatience
by ProngsPadfootandMoonyAreMine
Summary: James waits patiently for Lily to come to him for many things but there is one thing that he just can't wait for.


James Potter had waited years for Lily Evans to like him. He had been patient and waited for her to come to him instead of forcing it on her. He found that this had paid off.

After a few weeks into the school year, Lily had brought up the upcoming Hogsmeade day and asked if he was planning on going with someone. He had of course replied that he was not, seeing as though he would never go with anyone but Lily, and she then proceeded to ask him if he would like to go with her. Now, as soon as these words had left Lily's mouth, James' heart started beating a little faster, his breath came a little more quickly, and his expression was rapidly transforming into a very embarrassing sort of dreamy look. James wasn't known for turning into a drooling dog every time a girl asked him out or showed interest in him but when the girl you've liked for years does this, how exactly are you supposed to help it?

So basically, James had found that being patient was definitely a good plan.

* * *

><p>James Potter had waited about a year for Lily Evans to show any interest in progressing to the next level in their relationship. He had been patient and waited for her to come to him instead of forcing it on her. He had found that this had paid off.<p>

James wasn't inexperienced. He wasn't even sure whether Lily was. But he knew that he should wait, even though there were moments in their relationship where he wasn't sure whether or not he would be able to hold himself back. One day, James and Lily went out to dinner and after they were finished, they headed to James' flat. They talked for hours and when it was time for Lily to leave, she swept in for what James thought was just going to be a goodbye kiss. It slowly heated up and James knew he should pull away before he got ahead of himself. He did just that but when he looked at Lily's face, she looked disappointed, sad, and even a little angry. When James asked Lily what was wrong, she said that every time she tried to get him to do something with her, he would reject her. James explained that he hadn't wanted to rush her, that he wanted to make sure she wanted it before they actually did anything. He explained that he thought her kisses were just kisses and weren't meant to turn into something more. Lily smiled slightly at this and assured him that she did want this. That she wanted him. He picked her up off the couch and took her to his bedroom where they made love for the first time.

This time, James had found that being patient had led to a little misunderstanding but had still paid off in the end.

* * *

><p>James Potter had waited their whole relationship for Lily Evans to say those three words to him. He had been patient and waited for her to come to him instead of forcing it on her. He had found that this had paid off.<p>

James knew that Lily loved him before they made love for the time but the words had never been spoken out loud. If he wasn't sure she loved him, he would have refused her advances and told her that he couldn't do it, that she should go home. When Lily and James' first time came to an end, Lily looked James straight in the eyes. He knew something important was coming but he was shocked when those three words left her mouth. A smile slowly graced his lips and he told her that he, also, loved her.

Once again, being patient had given James the result he wanted.

* * *

><p>James Potter was not going to wait for Lily Evans to ask him to marry her. He would not be patient and would not wait for her to come to him instead of forcing it on her. He had found that this had paid off.<p>

James Potter had Lily Evans' ring ready for weeks. He had decided on a simple one with just one fairly small diamond. He could, of course, afford a much more expensive, show off-y ring but he didn't think it would suit Lily all that well. Her ring sat in his pocket every day and he never once left it at home after he had bought it. He didn't know when he would propose. It's not that he was worried of her answer; he just didn't know when the perfect time was. You could tell that he didn't have a plan in mind when he did pop the question. They were sitting on the grass at a park and while Lily talked, James fiddled with the ring. This had become a sort of habit and wasn't any sort of indication that he was planning to ask her now. James' mind wandered as Lily talked and he didn't even realize that he had said the words out loud when Lily suddenly stopped talking and looked at him.

"James? What did you say?"

James stared at her. He realized he had just blown it, that she wouldn't accept a proposal of that sort. He looked down and muttered, "Well, I asked if you would marry me, but really I didn't mean to. Well, I did but not like that. That just kind of slipped out."

Lily looked at him. "So does that mean I'm not supposed to answer?"

"I don't know. You could if you want to, I guess."

"Well then I say yes."

"You do?"

"Of course, I do! I mean, you do want to marry me, right? You were planning on asking at some point?"

James was still a little shocked. "Yeah. I have the ring right here."

"Perfect! Well go on then." She held her hand out to him.

James slowly slid the box out of his pocket and pulled the ring from it's satin home. He took Lily's hand in his own and slipped the ring onto her finger. Lily beamed and James finally realized that this was happening, that he had just asked Lily Evans to marry him. That she had said yes. That she would become Lily Potter.

Being patient worked a lot of the time. But sometimes, when patience just isn't an option, impatience works just as well.


End file.
